


A Real Knockout: a "Rogue" remix

by HSavinien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Injury, M/M, Quidditch, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Booster Good, star Slytherin Chaser, was enjoying the Quidditch match until his friend got hurt.





	A Real Knockout: a "Rogue" remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieTheMoocherDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208198) by [MinnieTheMoocherDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA). 



> Happy Boostle Remix-athon!

Booster whooped as the quaffle sailed just under the keeper's flailing arm and through the goal. Somewhere below him, Ted shouted in triumph. Booster kicked the Cleansweep up to full speed and raced around the pitch, wind in his hair, just for the joy of it, slowing with his showiest spin in time to grin and wave at Ted down in the Ravenclaw stands. He looped-the-loop, broom fizzing cheerfully underneath him, then checked to see if Ted was watching.

(Below him, just after he turned back to the game, a stray bludger sped toward the stands. Even kicking the broom down at the sharpest angle it would take, Booster wouldn't have made it, but he didn't even see it.)

The _smack_ of the ball against the side of Ted's head somehow echoed even through the din of the match. Booster dropped into a dive. He pulled up just before he'd have crash-landed into Barbara's chair, and dropped off the broom beside the sprawling heap of untidy robes that was his best friend.

"Clear a path! Grayson, hospital wing, now, let them know we're coming," Professor Wayne barked. Then, murmuring a quick " _Immobulus, mobilicorpus_ ," which lifted Ted's now-stiffened form, he floated him gently toward the castle. Booster trailed behind, dropping his gear as he went and only half-conscious of the yelling from the Slytherin stands. The match could go hang.

When the ringing in his ears had cleared a little and he was actually aware of his surroundings again, they were in the infirmary. Nurse Kent took over from Wayne, guiding Ted onto a bed before dispelling everything. Kent set Ted's glasses and wand aside, then used _lumos_ to check Ted's pupils, pulling back unresponsive eyelids. The nurse _hmmm_ ed and gently felt the already-swelling purple bruise on the side of Ted's head. Flicking his wand in a quick diagnostic charm, he examined the results and nodded.

"Well, no permanent damage, I'd say," he told Booster. "Don't worry. He'll have an impressive bruise and a headache, but I'll give him a sleeping draught to let everything have a chance to knit and he'll be up and around in no time at all."

Booster gulped. "Can I stay?"

"Of course."

He flopped into the chair beside the bed and braced his elbows on his knees, watching while the nurse carefully tipped a potion down Ted's throat. With Ted settled, Kent turned away to tend to the rest of the infirmary. Booster reached out and caught the edge of Ted's sleeve and held on tight.

* * *

 

Booster wasn't sure how much later it was when a whole lot of people piled into the infirmary. Guy burst in yelling, with Tora hanging onto him and Bea rolling her eyes at the noise. Barbara followed impatiently after Guy and Dick came with her, his arms full of Booster's gear. Tagging behind _them_ came Jaime Reyes, swimming in his gold and black robes, with his two little friends peering in the door after him.

"Bloody - sorry, Nurse - disapparating Chaser bollocks!" Guy yelled. "You skipped out on the best match we've had all season."

"Piss _off_ , Ted was hurt and it was your stupid fault," Booster roared back. Bea grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and jerked back sharply when he tried to take a swing at Guy.

Guy sneered, but Ted made a noise then and Booster whirled back to focus on him instead of his prick of a teammate. Dick made space for him beside the bed.

"Ted!" He grabbed a weakly flailing hand and hung on so tight Ted's bones must be creaking, but couldn't make himself let go. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. That game was a real knockout, wasn't it?" He grinned weakly.

Jaime laughed - nerves or relief, Booster couldn't tell - and patted Ted's feet under the blanket. The kid left a handful of chocolate frogs and caramels on the duvet and slipped out with a quiet goodbye.

Barbara reassured Ted and Booster shouted at Guy again, but at least he apologized this time. Everyone excused themselves, finally, leaving Ted and Booster alone.

Ted looked down at their still-clasped hands and a slow blush started creeping up his neck. It didn't stop him lacing his fingers tighter with Booster's and that was a giant burst of warmth right there. Booster petted Ted's hair and Ted even relaxed into it. He kept up their usual banter and reminiscences but even Ted's gleeful laugh wasn't enough to stop Booster blubbering all over him. Booster could finally believe it. If Ted was laughing like himself, he'd be all right.

"You weren't moving, Ted. I could see the imprint of the bludger on your face..."

Ted pulled him into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. Buddy, I'm here." Ted petted him and Booster cried into his shirt. "I promise I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

 

When they finally went on a proper date on Valentine's Day, they were interrupted by cackles of glee. That was when they found out that Babs had won the betting pool.


End file.
